


Oh, You Make Me Smile

by thatwhirringsound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhirringsound/pseuds/thatwhirringsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has made it his personal goal in life to make Cas smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a weakness for Misha's smile so I thought maybe Dean would too.

Dean has made it his personal goal in life to make Cas smile.

It doesn’t happen often, the angel is so serious and misses most of Dean’s references (although they did finally have that Star Wars marathon). But whenever Dean can make the corners of Castiel’s lips twitch upwards and his eyes sparkle with affection the hunter counts it as a victory.

Making jokes about Cas’ brothers will get the little quirk of a smile that shows Dean he’s distracted the angel from his thoughts. Singing too loudly in the car to his music gets him that fond look that gives the hunter butterflies. An eye roll always accompanies the Winchester brother’s infamous banter (even though Dean always sees the accompanying twitch of the lips Cas tries to hide that tells the human his angel is trying not to laugh).

But that doesn’t prepare Dean for the all-out smile that Castiel has been hiding away the whole time. And it is a God damn shame the world hasn’t been graced (no pun intended) with that look of absolute joy that lights up the angel’s whole being (although Dean selfishly wants to keep this grin all to himself).

He happens upon it the day he decides to grow a pair, corners his angel in the library of the Batcave and lays one on him. His lips are soft and pliant and Cas’ hands made their way into the lapels of Dean’s jacket at some point but when they part breath is being shared and he’s pretty sure he can hear both of their hearts beating. 

The angel looks confused and unsure on whether it is all a joke and that hurts Dean so much so he decides  _what the hell_  he’s already done this much and says those three words that have been dancing around in his chest for months now (maybe even years). 

He knows he made the right decision when he gets to witness the most beautiful thing ever and damn when did he turn into such a girl? Castiel’s face breaks out into an honest-to-God grin. His gums show with how wide it is and the sides of his eyes wrinkle up in a way that makes him look so human and his angel actually  _crinkles his nose_  with how fierce his happiness is. His angel’s eyes have always been breathtaking but in that moment he swears he can see the Grace that makes up this celestial being in those blue orbs with all the joy he is radiating.

And Dean knows in that moment that he is lost to anyone besides this beaming and beautiful creature before him. Although the tingles he feels when a hand comes in contact with the scar on his shoulder tell him that maybe he never really belonged with anyone else in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://forgottentrenchcoats.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Livejournal](http://whirringsounds.livejournal.com)


End file.
